Lust
by PrettyGirlRocks
Summary: ADDED A FEW MORE THINGS TO THIS! Juliet does something to Justin that changes him forever and brings him closer to Alex. A Jalex oneshot! Worth reading!


**A/N: Hey everyone. Wrote a different Jalex oneshot! Think you will like this one better hopefully and please review! It means a lot!! Some of the themes/storyline I have in this story I got from the anime 'Vampire Knight' and the show 'MY Antonio' gave me an idea for a certain age difference in this story even though I want him to end up with Tully! Anyways, happy reading, and please review! ~prettygirlrocks**

Lust

There was something different about him. All of them could see it before he even walked in the sandwich shop.

He hadn't come home for 3 days and no one had seen or heard from him. The police couldn't even find him and Juliet was missing on top of that; they were happy she was missing though. They had never liked the older women. Who did she think she was dating an 18 year old boy when she was 28! His parents had told him from the very start that she was bad news but of course he hadn't listened.

As the bell jingled above the door signaling his arrival, Jerry's breath hitched as he inhaled the smell. His face was contorted in pain as he looked over his older son who just stood in the doorway looking as lost as ever.

"Oh Justin," he whispered shaking his head in disbelief. "Did she?"

Justin didn't say a word, only nodded, his face hard and void of emotion, before he excused himself and made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

*****

He was slowly and changing and there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted to hurt someone. This wasn't fair! Why did this happen to him?

He withdrew from his family and hid from his friends, becoming a very cold and bitter person. He didn't want them to see the monster he was becoming;

She saw though. She saw everything and for once; her teasing had stopped.

She couldn't bear to tease him now, knowing what was happening to him. What he couldn't stop. So she did the only thing she could for him. She talked to him, tried to make him feel better. She was the only one who wouldn't leave him alone when he asked her to. She wouldn't listen to his bluffed threats; she stayed there with him. And he loved her for it.

*****

When he started craving human blood, his parents gave him some blood tablets that they'd gotten from some vegetarian vampires. He'd started taking them and for a while they'd appeared to satisfy his thirst; but they'd only increased it.

He'd tried to hide his unsatisfied bloodlust, tried so hard to live like a normal human being but eventually his lust caught up to him.

*****

He had been tickling his sister playfully in her bedroom. Something that hadn't been out of the ordinary since the transformation started, since they spent almost every waking moment together. But sometime during his tickle attack he had smelled his sister's blood.

He was caught off guard and she smelt so good. He grabbed her pulling her closer, inhaling her scent and she gasped.

"I'm so thirsty," he whispers into her neck and she shivers in fear.

"Have you taken one of your tablets?" she questions and when he shakes his head she asks 'why not'.

"They haven't been working," he replies inhaling again. "They just make me want human blood more."

She gasps even louder at this pulling away from him. "What do you mean they haven't been working?" She is shocked. "You mean to tell me all these months the blood tablets haven't been working and you've basically been starving yourself!"

"I can handle it," he tells her but looking at his shaking form she can tell that he can't.

"You can't do this to yourself," she says tears welling up. "You'll kill yourself."

"I'll be fine," he protests but she ignores him and just sits there in deep thought. Her face is contorted in indecision and she looks scared but then she shakes the emotion away and stares her brother in the eyes.

"You can drink from me, Justin." She offers, leaning her neck to the side as a silent invitation.

He watches her actions, pure agony written all over his face. "I could never hurt you like that, Alex." Then he shakes his head, his jaw locked in anger. "I hate this! This monster I've become," he rants as he looks away from Alex in shame. "I shouldn't have to hurt the people I love."

She hates seeing him like this; so full of anguish and self hatred. It's just not right; her big brother should not be going through this! Why had that terrible woman done this to him?

She reaches out to him, wrapping her arms around him and it catches him off guard. "I'm so sorry Justin," she chokes out as the tears slide down her cheeks, falling unto her brother's shirt. "You don't deserve this!"

She can feel his body wrack with bottled up rage as his arms wrap around her tightly and passionately. He is holding her as if he would die if he ever let go and she likes feeling so important to him which is weird because she never really cared about that until now…at least she thinks so.

"Justin everything is going to be alright I promise." She has to make him feel better; she has to make him know that everything is going to be alright, that he's going to be alright. "There has got to be some spell or something we can do to get you out of---"

She can feel cold sharp fangs at her throat and she stops speaking immediately, all rational thought gone. "Justin," she whispers as she waits for him to bite her. She knows its coming, but it doesn't make her any less fearful.

"I, Alex, I'm so…." His words fade off as he finally sinks his new fangs into her neck. He hears her breath hitch in pain as her blood starts to flow into his starving mouth. It tastes like the sweetest strawberries he has ever tasted and he can't get enough. He sucks continuously on her neck taking gulp after gulp of her blood. He doesn't stop until he feels her hands on his arm, squeezing him there, letting him know that he's drinking too much. So grudgingly, he forces his mouth away from her neck.

He moves away licking the blood from his lips and when he sees the blood around the area he'd just bitten on his sister's neck, he leans down and licks around it before moving away from her again.

He can't even bring himself to look into her eyes because he feels like such a beast for the actions he's just committed. How could he drink his sister's blood? He wasn't supposed to drink anybody's blood, especially his sisters!

He walks out of her room, an ashamed look on his face.

He hates what he's become.

*****

It's another week before he feeds on her again and each time he does a little bit of his self hatred goes away and satisfaction replaces it. This time it's during school. The bloodlust hits him so powerfully there is no way he can deny it.

So he leaves class 5 minutes early, which is so not something he would have done under any other circumstances. He makes it to her locker before her and when she gets there he grabs her by the arm and starts walking towards the janitor closet.

When they get inside she is thrown against the wall and before she can say anything his teeth are embedded in her neck and he is sucking her blood once more.

His hand plays with her hip as he drinks from her and when he's finished he lets out a content growl before exiting the janitor's closet. She doesn't even get a word in.

*****

A week after that it happens while they are studying in the living room. He couldn't control himself from leaning into her and having a taste of her forbidden drink. He just thanks God that no one walked in and saw them. That was really careless of him.

*****

One more week passes again before he's sneaking into her bedroom, waking her up for another drink. It's become so routine for the both of them. But something is different about this time. He's sucking her blood, his right hand playing with her stomach, when she feels a sudden spark run through her. After that she is filled with a small lingering feeling of pleasure as he drinks from her and she can't seem to stop the moan that escapes from her mouth, however she wishes she could have stopped it. Because suddenly he's retreating from her, a look of horror on his face.

He's out of her room in seconds.

*****

More weeks have passed. He hasn't been talking to her much and to tell you the truth, it bothers her alittle. She thinks that since she is allowing him to drink her blood the least he can do is talk to her.

So after dinner one night she skips into his room and flops unto his floor, sitting Indian style.

He looks up from his book, confusion plastered on his face. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing," she chirps, "Just wanted to spend some time with my big brother."

He quirks his eyebrow, looking her over before he sighs, "Go away."

He doesn't miss her hurt look; he feels horrible. But she doesn't leave. She does stand up however. She starts to walk around his room looking at his action figures and science posters as if she has never seen them.

"So," she starts, dragging the word out, while lightly touching his superman action figure. "When are you gonna let mom and dad know that the blood tablets they gave you aren't working?"

She changes the subject when she sees the look of pain it brings. "Ok better question, why are you avoiding me?"

He looks away from her then. "I'm not avoiding you," he mumbles, bringing the book he was reading back up to his face.

"Um, yes you are." She moves over to him snatching the book away from him and throwing it to the side. "You haven't talked to me ever since you last drank from me."

He looks up at her growling before looking away. "Will you please just leave me alone, I just wanna be alone."

"Well too bad cause I'm not going anywhere," she lets out stubbornly before plopping down on her brother's bed beside him. She turns on her side so that she can see his face clearly then she extends a finger out and pokes his nose.

"What's gotten into you?" she whispers, analyzing his face as she talks. "Are you hungry?" She wonders. Then she rubs her neck before latching her hand unto the back of his head and bringing him closer to her neck.

He jumps back from her immediately and she can't believe she's hurt that he just rejected her.

"No," he grumbles. "I don't want your blood; not now, not ever."

She cringes at his words. "But if you don't drink it then you'll die."

"I'd rather die than drink your blood again." His face is fixed with a look of anger and when she looks into his eyes she sees immense hate; then the tears come.

"How could you say such a thing," she cries as she pushes at his chest. "How can you be so selfish? What about me, Justin! I need you! What am I supposed to do without you?"

"Well what the heck am I supposed to do when I start fucking wanting my own little sister?" he exclaims.

Silence.

She can't even begin to process his words but it must be something pretty darn serious because Justin just swore; he never swears.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already am." His face scrunches in pain.

"What?" she whimpers as she looks at him in confusion.

And suddenly his hand is around her neck pulling her face insanely close to his. He presses his forehead to hers, looking intensely at her; his face full of anguish.

"It's not just the bloodlust anymore Alex," he lets out in pain. "It's more. I lust for more than your blood…I lust for all of you and I can't handle that," he admits before turning away from her. "Please leave me alone," he whispers.

This time she does.

*****

They are in the shop working their shifts when Dean walks in. He walks over to Alex and kisses her on the cheek and Justin wonders how he could have possibly missed this news.

Alex and Dean are now an item.

He doesn't know why this upsets him so much. Alex leans in and gives him a proper kiss and Justin growls under his breath. He delivers an order, bumping Alex's shoulder roughly on the way and when he heads back to the kitchen. It doesn't take long for her to appear in the kitchen doorway with a look of fury on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you Justin!" She shouts as she makes her way over to him, pushing him angrily. "Stop being such a jerk!"

"Why don't you stop dating jerks!" he retaliates and she has to laugh at this.

"Are you kidding me?" she questions. "Are you really trying to tell me who to date?" she stares at him in disbelief. "You haven't said one single word to me since I left your room that night weeks ago and now you wanna have the privilege of letting me know who you think I should and should not date. Well I think I should have the privilege of letting you know that I think you should go fuck yourself."

She turns to storm away from him but she doesn't get anywhere before she finds herself trapped against the kitchen wall with her brother pressed up against her.

Her breathing quickens.

"I was staying away from you for your own good," he lets out, staring intensely at her. "Do you think I liked not being around you? Me being around you, Alex will only be bad for you." He leans in closer to her. "Break up with Dean," he growls.

She glares at him stubbornly. "Or what?" she challenges.

He grabs her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. His face suddenly contorts into a pained expression. He feels the lust rising inside him again and he tries to fight it but somewhere deep inside he knows that he's fighting a lost battle.

A couple of seconds are all that go by before he bends down and captures her lips. He knows he shouldn't be kissing her like this. He knows that his mom or dad could walk in and catch him any second, but he can't bring himself to stop. The lust is just too much for him to handle. Lord knows he had tried so very hard.

She's shocked beyond belief that her brother is kissing her right now…kissing her! His sister! So why is she starting to kiss him back?

"Alex," he groans as he kisses her greedily, his tongue snaking into her mouth and meshing with hers. She moans as he ravishes her. They break apart for breath when Alex finally speaks.

"Justin, we can't do this. This is wrong, I am your sister….and I'm dating Dean," she adds as an afterthought, her mind hazy.

His lips brush her neck playfully before his teeth suddenly suck into her, drawing blood. She moans as he drinks her and wonders why she feels so much pleasure this time. She brings her hand to the back of his neck, pulling him closer and he takes this as invitation to drink more.

When he finally draws back from her, she has a look of pure satisfaction on her face, one that matches her brothers.

"Break up with Dean," he lets out flatly as he moves to leave the kitchen.

"But you're my brother Justin," she reasons but he won't hear any of it.

"I don't give a damn, I want you," he replies.

"But why Justin?" she lets out suddenly, her voice filled with pint up frustration. "Why me? Why do you have to have me?"

He looks at her as if she's crazy. "How can she possibly not know why?" he whispers to himself as he stares at her. "Alex, I can't stand to see you with another guy besides me." He shakes his head, his eyes filling up with tears as he looks at her. "It's just not right." He takes a step towards her and grabs a hold of her hands, entertwining them with his own; she lets him. "You know I have a lust for your blood and I have a lust for you in general but Alex, you have to know that I love you."

She looks away from him but Justin grabs her chin softly, forcing her to look him in the eye. She rolls her eyes. "I know you love me Justin, you're my brother, you have to."

He shakes his head immediately, fixing her with a serious look. "I don't think you get it Alex; I'm in love with you and if I can't be with you, if you don't accept me, I don't know what I would do. It's been hard enough not being able to talk to you, having to watch you with that 'bastard' all the time. I don't want to have to do that anymore. I want you for myself."

She melts at his words and he smiles down at her overcome expression before capturing her lips once more. This kiss is so slow and full of love that she almost can't handle it. He kisses her with such a tenderness that it melts all resolve from her heart.

"I love you," he whispers to her as they break away from there kiss. He feels very vulnerable in this moment but somehow he puts it aside and lets her know how he feels; he's rewarded by it too.

She brings her hand up to his cheek, caressing it gently, staring into her brothers eyes, and time seems to stop.

"I love you too Justin," she finally whispers back and it feels so good to let it out because she had been lying to herself these past weeks and denying her feelings towards him because it was wrong. She shouldn't feel this way towards her brother; but she does.

He smiles at her words, the biggest smile she's seen on her big brothers face in a long time. "You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that," he admits before leaning down and capturing her lips once more.

She giggles into his mouth. "But...what... about mom... and dad?" she lets out between kisses.

He thinks about this for a moment. "We'll just have to make sure they don't find out," he finishes, leaning in to kiss her once more before turning to leave the kitchen. "You have no idea the things I have planned to do to you Alex Russo," he breathes out, a mischevious look on his face.

She breaks up with Dean the next day.

The End.

**A/N: I really hope you guys liked it!! Please leave a review!!**


End file.
